


M OF MASQUERADE

by VeranoBorttin



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Cinderella Story (2004) Fusion, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, And that's a crime., Charles Xavier & Tony Stark friendship, Charles Xavier Needs a Hug, Chess, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Crossdressing, Erik Is Crushing Harder Than A 12-Year-Old Girl, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik will not stop until he found Charles, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, I wrote this fic because I'm still mad with Netflix, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Runaway Charles, They removed A cinderella story from my country catalogue, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeranoBorttin/pseuds/VeranoBorttin
Summary: A Cherik Cinderella Story (Hilary Duff movie) AU with some personal touchesThat's it.:)
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, minor Tony Stark/Stephen Strange - Relationship
Kudos: 29





	1. Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first Cherik story in this page and i'm so exited abou it. 
> 
> I need to clarify that english is not my first language. So I apologize in advance if there's any grammar, ortography or semantic mistake (especially in the dialogues). I'm trying my best. 
> 
> Please, if you notice any mistake, you can let me know about in the comments. But try to be kind and understandable. This fics was created only to spread love, not hate.
> 
> Said that, I hope you enjoy the story. I'm open to any sugerences and ideas. Please also comment and leave kudos if you like the story. Have a great day or night.

**Monday, October 19, 2020**

It started with Tony’s invitation for his annual Halloween party.

When Charles opened the door of his floor, he immediately noticed the red paper with golden letters on the floor. He picked it up and read it. Apparently, Tony decided to not have a theme regarding costumes that year, the only condition for enter to the party was “bring the invitation and wear a mask."

Charles was sure that somewhere in the trash of his phone there still was a photo of Tony wearing a Snow White dress for the last year party, the theme had been Fairy tales. So, after he changed into flannel pajamas, heated a slide of lasagna in the microwave, poured himself a glass of wine and sat on the leather couch to eat, Charles typed Tony:

I’m sorry Tones, I have to work that day and you know how my boss is with the shift stuff.

Besides, I can’t risk meeting Raven.

I hope you have a great time.

And of course, because his best friend was Tony stubborn Stark, he totally ignored Charles wishes and keep pushing him via texts, the rest of the week, twenty four seven:

**Monday, midnight, October 19, 2020**

Oh no blue eyes you can't escape of this -.- 

**Tuesday, October 21, 2020**

Come on, you will like it, think about it: you will wear a nice dress and all the makeup you like. Come on blue eyes i know you want it, You know I want I know you waaaaaaant it You know I waaaant yaaa

**Wednesday, October 21, 2020**

Come on Charlie-boy you have to meet Stephen and praise my fine taste in boyfriends ;)

**Thursday, October 23, 2020**

Charlie boy doesn’t love me anymore, now I’m a sad saaaaaaad boy

:( :( :(

**Friday, October 24, 2020**

Charles Francis Xavier if you don't come to my Halloween Party I will tell Raven where you live. 

**Saturday in the morning,October 24, 2020**

Okay I'm not gonna do that, but I will lead her a clue

That’s a fact not a warning...

**Saturday past midday, October 24, 2020**

Hey blue eyes, I really want to see you. Please come to the party, you can stay only five minutes if that’s what you want.

But I really want to see you.

**Sunday, October 25, 2020**

After thinking very carefully, and tired of Tony’s texts, Charles decided go to the party. He deserved a night of fun. Just one night. Then he could come back to reality and work as a slave for his own money, for his independence.

Besides, he missed Tony.

Tony who helped him to get a place to move after Charles had abandoned his home, made sure that nobody of Charles family could bother him again and in the first two months of his own, before Charles could get a job, paid for his food, services and other stuff.

So Charles would go to the party, but he wouldn't tell Tony.

He wanted to surprise his best friend. Now, Charles only needed to convince his tyrant boss, Sebastian Shaw, to give him the night off and look for a costume and a mask…

Charles sighed.

The things he did for Tony Stark.

**Wednesday, nine o’clock, October 28, 2020**

When Shaw enter to the club, Charles immediately hurried up to serve the martinis a couple have asked him and followed Shaw into his office. Before the man could closed the door, Charles managed to put his hand on the door frame.

“Xavier, what’re you doing?”

“I'm sorry boss. I... I want to talk to you about something.”

Shaw raised an eyebrow, but he made a gesture with a hand to let know Charles he could enter to the office.

“Close the door, Xavier.” Shaw said as he sat at his desk and uncapped a bottle of whiskey “You have five minutes. Talk fast and clear.”

Charles swallowed, straightened his shoulder and cleared his throat. He could do it.

“I was wondering if I could have this Saturday night off.”

“Halloween night?” Shaw took a big sip from his glass.

“Yes, sir. I Know it's one of the nights where we have more clients but I've never had a day off since I started working and ...”

“Will you have a surgery that night, Xavier?” Shaw interrupted his speech.

Charles frowned for a moment, but he still replied: “No, sir.”

“Hmmm” Shaw took another sip, “Do you have attend someone’s funeral?”

Charles blinked a few times, not sure if he heard right.

“No? sir...”

Shaw laughed at Charles horror expression, but he continued speaking:

“Then you have your answer: you'll work Halloween night.”

“But sir” Charles tried another strategy of persuasion, “I could change shift with someone or working extra hours others days, I know is a lot to ask but...”

“No Xavier, I need all the staff that day. Unfortunately, I'm going to be out for some very important business the Saturday, so I need you to help Logan with the bar. But, if whatever you have is more important than your job, you could always quit…”

Charles couldn't afforded give Shaw an excuse for threaten him.

“I'm sorry sir, thank you for your time, I will go back to work now.”

After closed the door, Charles had to make an effort for not influence Shaw's mind and change his opinion of the matter. Charles was frustrated. When Shaw mentioned his "very important business", the Telepath caught a piece of his boss reals plan…

It was too unfair that Charles couldn’t see Tony’s just because his boss had been invited to a cocktail party on a yacht. 

**Friday midday, October 30, 2020**

Charles had finished his turn at the coffee shop and was walking towards the restaurant that he and Hank had chosen to eat when he passed a flower shop.

Charles stepped back and examined a tree that was near to the lovely local. It was white and had pink flowers. Different masks hung from its branches, each one of them with a unique flower design. At first sight, Charles thought the flowers were fake, but when he grabbed one mask and touched them, he gasped.

"They are handmade."

Charles turned around and encounter a thin girl with long black hair that was wearing a dress made of red roses.

“You made them? How?” Charles asked for courtesy. 

He already know the girl was a mutant, but Charles was careful to not reveal his telepathy, even his coworkers thinking he was an Empatah. To make his lie credible, Charles wore hazel contact lenses.

For some unknown reason, only mutants with telepathic powers were born with blue eyes. 

“I’m a mutant. I can talk and control plants” she made a movement with his left hand and the flowers that were on the mask Charles touched (pinks, reds and oranges) changed their colors to pale yellow, cream blue and lilac.

"Extraordinary.”

“Do you want to take that want?” The girl smiled. “Those colors match with you.”

Charles hesitated. There was no point in buying a mask that he would not wear. But at the same time, the object was precious, so...

"Yes, I’ll take it."

**Saturday night, eight o’clock, October 31, 2020**

"Charles are you okay?" Moira asked after he finished to pick up the glass pieces from the jar he threw on the white & black floor. "You haven't been yourself since you talked to Shaw."

“I’m sorry darling” Charles walked to a garbage can and overturned the dustpan, “I have my head in other place…”

“Oh yeah, what place?”

Charles left the dustpan and broom leaning against the red wall, then walked to the crystal table Moira was cleaning, when they were side to side he whispered:

"I asked Shaw if he could give me the night off but, well, you can see his answer."

Moira blinked a few thimes times and dropped her jaw. After a minute, she screamed:

“Oh my god! Charles! I can’t believe you actually asked Shaw a favor!”

“Charles asked something to evil Shaw? What?” Darwin said after enter to the first floor of the club.

“Chuck did what?” Logan continued the interrogation as he descended the stairs.

“Guys you’re not going to believe it, Charles Never miss work Xavier, actually asked Shaw to give him the night off.”

“Any plans, Charles?” Darwin asked as he sat on the bar counter.

“Not really…”

“Come on, Chuck, we know that's bullshit so, spit it."

Charles sighted. There was no point in hide it.

“A friend invited me to a party tonight…”

“A friend?” Logan raised an eyebrow and gave him a look.

“Yes Logan, a friend, my best friend actually.” Charles rolled his eyes “Tony and I have known each other since we were nine years old, but I haven’t seen him since I move to this part of the city.”

“Then what the hell are you doing here Chuck?”

"I don't want to lose my job Logan, besides, is Halloween and it turns out that the place we work, my friend, has five floors to serve.."

After he finished his sentence, his three friend looked him with determination. Oh boy, that wasn't going to end well. Logan took his cell phone out of his leather jacket and started typing, Moira got up from the table and walked to the change bathroom, Darwin asked:

“Do you have a costume?”

“I have a mask in my locker but no dress to wear.”

“Mmmm” Darwin nodded “We’re going to figure it out. Where’s the party?”

“Stark mansion?” Darwin and Logan frozen, Charles quickly added: “No questions!”

“Okay…” Darwin coughed “That’s going to be a problem but…”

“Not a problem anymore” Logan assured and after a minute, Azazel, one of Logan’s friend, and a mutant with teletransportation, appeared in the room. Moira came back and she was caring in her hands a big pink bag of makeup.

“You can use all my makeup if you stop to being stubborn.”

Charles gave up.

After all, Moira, who spend almost all her salary on the best makeup brands, never loane again anything to Charles, after he lost her favorite silver lipstick back when they started to hang out.

“Okay guys, you win. But I don’t know how we’re going to find a dress and” Charles focused all his attention in Azazel “I have to be here at 2 p.m. I don't want to lose my job or been killed by Sebastian Shaw.”

“Fine by me” The red devil answered. “And I think I could help you with the dress issue.”

After that, Azazel disappeared, Logan and Darwin started to work again in the final details of the Halloween decoration and Moira started to open his bag.

Charles smiled, it was going to be a good night.


	2. Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some real referentes as Columbia and canon x men mutations have being twisted for the good of the story. So if some things are not acurate, please don't kill me ;)
> 
> Erik costume is a mix of this two references:  
> https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcSBvFM5c8PbNlZgOQd_tZkc5kDFJ2hIvPHHcpaO_SX6Juyn0rqi&usqp=CAU  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/7f/37/0f/7f370f28e37bea8125644bd414f4141d.jpg
> 
> I imagine Charles dress like this:  
> https://www.rocknrollbride.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/corpse-bride-wedding14.jpg
> 
> And here is Tony as Usagui Tsukino:  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/70/b7/92/70b7923fc208d19e9b002812d516ca08.jpg
> 
> All the credits to the originals owners.

**Saturday night, eleven o’clock, October 31, 2020**

Erik didn't care about being invited to “The best party in Columbia's history".

When Stark said to him: "Hey magnets, you're insufferable most of the time but great as lab partner... So, if you don't have any better thing to do this Saturday, that I doubt it, come to my party”, Erik rejected him with an "I would prefer watch just rom coms all night than go to your stupid party, Stark."

But, after the mechanic challenged him with an “Of course you wouldn't go Magnets, a peanut has more fashion sense than you, if exist any chance of you wearing a costume, it would be an absolutely disaster, how foolish of me for ever thought that... ” Erik changed his mind and assured Tony annoying Stark that “He would regrets his words that Saturday.”

And that’s why Eric ended wearing a black pinstripe suit with a white shirt and an eggplant bowtie. He has dyed his brown hair into black with silver highlights. Emma had helped him to buy a bone half mask, with dark circles around the eyes zone, stitches beside the corners of the lips and shadows in the wings of the nose.

So yeah, Erik was a kind of hot ass version of _Jack Skellington…_

And he was proud of it.

Erik would never admit it loud, but he was having a good time. The DJ was decent, the food tasted good, there was a lot of alcohol and the decoration was from another level: after he saw the aquamarine butterflies flying around as they lit up the room, and the waterfalls in thaw walls that never stop moving but didn't wet anything or anybody, Erik asked himself if Stark had hired some kind of mutant for the party decoration.

But all of those things were nothing, compared to what was about to happen.

After _Blinding Lights_ was over, The DJ played _Best Day of My Life_ by Robert D. Palmer, it was Emma faults that Erik knew the song. Just a couple of seconds after the song started, Emma, dressed as a police woman with a diamond mask made with her second mutation, whispered melodically:

"Well, that's an interesting catch."

Erik, curious for the tone of his plus one, followed the gaze of her friend to the top of the stairs.

After he saw him, Erik was breathless.

The guy was wearing a vintage wedding dress. Strapless, cream and with two different fabrics. It was trimming with white lace fabric and withered blue flowers around the neckline and the bottom of the bodice. The long skirt of the dress was ripped up and let showing the stranger white velvet leg, or at least Erik thought the skin would feel like that.

A total beauty.

Conforming he was descending the steps, Erik would appreciate more details of the costume: the pearls in his neck and wrists, black polish on the nails, Goth ankle boots and black lips that contrasted with the pastel flowers of the mask. Erik wondered how red the flesh behind the makeup was.

“Stop being thirsty about him!” Emma said in annoyance.

Erik noticed Emma's mask had banished from her face, she probably could feel the unnecessary projections of Erik’s attraction. He had once asked Emma if it was too weird that his secondary mutation, the diamond form, could cancelled her telepathy. Emma just shrugged and said "Not at all, it's really useful when you're not in the mood to shield and the voices are too loud.

“What are you waiting for” she continued “Go and talk to him!”

Erik was ready to start to walk when a brat came near to the mystery guy and offered to him a shot of tequila.

“Too late, Pumpkin king” Emma teased. “Maybe is for better, you don’t want to scare the _Corpse bride_ with your thirsty.”

“It doesn’t matter, I’m going to dance with him at some point.”

“Whatever you say, sweetheart.”

“Just watch me, Frost.”

**Saturday, midnight, October 31, 2020**

When Azazel appeared at the club with a dress that he took from a costume store “as a payment from the money the owner owed him” Charles had a bad feeling. After the devil dropped him outside the Stark mansion, the feeling only got worse when the telepath saw Raven in the distance.

However, it seems that luck was on his side. Apparently, the shapeshifter was really drunk and, when Charles passed her, Raven turned to vomit in a cane. Despite the fact that things had ended badly between them, Charles was glad to know that Sean and Angel, Raven’s best friends since high school, were taking care of her.

When he had come near to the stairs, Charles has scanned the room and thanked Tony in silence for no invited any telepath. Also, because all the guest had high levels of alcohol or drugs insides their body’s, their voices were numbed and, conforming Charles entered to the crowd, they didn't give him an inevitable migraine.

So, without the weight of his fears, Charles was having the night of his life. It had been a long period since the last time he felt so relaxed. He drank and danced and felt sexy and confident. There was just one little detail that was bothering him: he hadn't seen Tony despite Charles mentally called him, multiple times, since his arrival. He tried to capture his best friend attention again:

_TONY_

There was no answer.

Grumpy, he asked to a girl that was dancing beside him, in a little circle of students that had formed, were was the bathroom. She pointed a passageway near to the stage and Charles thanked her. He had walked halfway down the hall when a sparkling orange circle created under his feet and, before Charles could scream, a black hole swallowed him. One second latter, he was in the gardens of the mansion.

“What the…” Charles stopped talking when another sparkly circle appeared in front of him and from it emerged Tony and another guy.

“Blue eyes!” His best friend walked and hugged him. "I'm so glad you could come" then Tony pulled away from Charles and looked him from face to toe, "and I have to say it Blue eyes, you look sinful.”

“Thank you Tony. It’s great to see you.” Charles quickly folded his arms across his chest. “Why in all heavens you didn't answer when I called you? I have looking for you since I arrived.”

“Sorry, blue eyes” Tony shrugged, “I was busy with my fella…you know…”

Charles just rolled his eyes at the implication. It was SO Tony.

“Wait, your fella?”

“Oh, right, yeah…”

His best friend middle turned his body and extend his arm to a man that Charles didn't know. They were wearing couples costumes: Tony wore a white long dress with gold details in the neckline and a wig that imitated the hairstyle of Princess Serenity, the man, on the other hand, was dressed with a black tuxedo, white gloves and a black and read cloak.

The stranger grabbed Tony's hand and walked until he was next to the brunette, then Tony spoke:

“Charles this is Stephen Strange my hot boyfriend.” Stephen rolled his eyes and tony giggled “The sparkle circles that brings you here. That was his thing.”

“Nice too meet you. Please take care of Tony, he can be a pain in the ass, but he’s a good guy.”

“Hey! Not fair blue eyes!”

Stephen Chuckled while nodded, then said:

“Nice to meet you too. Thank you for coming. Feel free to not respond but I have to ask, are you truly a telepath? Tony keep calling you Blue eyes but...”

“Stephen” Tony used his accusatory tone, “don’t make Charles uncomfortable, I’m sorry Charles he is like that: no tact.”

At first, Stephen question made Charles petrified, but even if Charles shield himself, there was something in the way Tony behaved around Stephen Strange, relaxed and happy, that make Charles wanted to trust Stephen Strange.

He wondered if he and Tony had been together for a long time…

Tony, like Charles, had learned at an early age that most of the people wanted a relation with them because of their family money and influence. Nothing more. But if the man could make Tony stark drop all of his defenses and just be him, just Tony, not the son of Howard Stark, no the heir of Stark industries, then Stephen Strange couldn’t be a bad person.

Besides, Tony's boyfriend was projecting a wave of pure curiosity, without any second intention. So, even if it was a risk, Charles decided to trust the man and answer his question:

_Yes, I’m a telepath, but I have to hide my mutation. It’s…complicated…_

_“I understand”_ Charles was surprised when the man answered him mentally, without screaming. _“You don’t have to worry about me, besides, I also have my own secrets.”_

Then, Stephen Strange turned one of his hands and, in the middle of the air, appeared another orange circle, from it fell a bottle of vodka and three red plastic cups.

“And that’s why I love u” Tony joked and stepped to grabbed the alcohol and one cup. The other two floated to Charles and Stephen hands.

“And that’s why I love u” Tony joked and stepped forward to grab the alcohol and one of the cups. The other two floated to Charles and Stephen hands, respectively.

“Are you a mutant?” Charles said as the three of them walked to a metal garden furniture set.

“No.”

“But you’re not human.”

“Neither.”

"You can said he is part of a cult" Tony said and his boyfriend hit him in the ribs with an elbow. "Ouch!"

"That's what you got for said nonsense."

"Your so mean, I don't like you anymore."

“Anthony…”

Charles tried, but he couldn't helped to laugh seen the couple. As they talked and drank, Charles thought for a moment that nothing could made his night better.

He was wrong.

**Sunday, one in the morning, November 1, 2020**

Erik was leaning against a column of an open hallway while smoked a mint flavor cigarette.

He was near to the gardens of the mansion.

Erik didn’t knew how he ended there, but he liked the calm that the place offered. After the mysterious guy has disappeared, the party turned bore for the metal bender. It was weird, usually Erik was not THAT interest in any of his future conquests, but there was something about the guy that has captivated him.

Frustrated, Erik took another puff of the cigarette and, with his free hand, pulled the cellphone out of his vest. The metal bender opened the chess app and noticed that Francis had, finally, made a move.

Erik has downloaded the chess app three months ago, at the beginning of the semester, in his stupid elective course: Expression the body. After two medium level games, Erik had received an invitation of Francis for a difficult level play.

Contrary to what Erik thought, the game had prolonged for more than three hours until the metal bender won. After that, they started to play every day and had little chats. Erik liked Francis, he even had asked him out one time, to meet face to face, but the stranger said to him that it was nearly impossible because of his work schedules. Apparently, Francis worked at a coffee shop, bookstore and a club.Erik knew a rejection when he saw one, so, he didn't insist.

Erik decided to move his rook, after that, he typed Francis:

Magnus: Beat that.

Francis: Aren't you supposed to be in a Halloween party?

Magnus: Boring.

Francis: why?

Magnus: I couldn’t dance with the guy I wanted.

Francis: I’m sorry, my friend. His lost.

Magnus: What are you doing anyway? You’re not supposed to be at the club?

Francis: Actually

Francis: I’m in a party.

Magnus: You? Mister occupied?

Francis: Shut up.

Magnus: Where? Maybe we attend the same…

Erik waited for Francis answer but suddenly the guy stop typing, at the same time, behind him, someone screamed:

“Bloody hell!”

Erik turned around and he couldn't believe his luck.


	3. Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than the others but it has his good things ;)

**Sunday, one past five in the morning, November 1, 2020**

Charles was too focus in his conversation with Magnus that he didn't see the bottle of wine that was lying on the floor of the open hallway. He tripped with it, dropped his cellphone and was ready to the impact when he stopped in the middle of the air. Slowly, his body started to straighten and, after a couple of seconds, he was standing again.

After blink more than the necessary because of the strange event, Charles noticed that his phone has become shit.

“Sorry about that,” a voice said when the pieces of his phone started to float up. “It was saving the phone or your pretty face, I chose the face.”

Charles knew that voice.

He was so fuck…

After a pair of minutes of brief shock, Charles looked from his telephone to the front and found his savior. The words where out of his mouth before he could stop:

“Erik Lehnsherr?”

“Do you know me?”

“Yes, I mean, no…”

Erik raised the eyebrow that wasn't cover by his mask. He looked stunning. Charles started to babble:

“We meet once, but it was years ago. You wouldn’t remember. Why would you do it? There's only one or two mutants that can made someone stop falling using the iron of their blood, your mutation is really impressive by the way, anyways, I, I think I’m going to return to the par…” Charles started to turn around but a hand in his arm stopped him.

The touch was delicate but, at the same time, firm.

“Wait” Erik released Charles’s arm when he stopped moving “I been all the night waiting to talk to you. Would you want to dance with me?”

“I…” Charles flustered.

"You didn't thank me for saving you, see it as a way of do it.”

Erik smiled and Charles, feeling shy and ashamed for his lacks of manners, accepted the petition:

“Okay, let’s get inside then.”

“Who said anything about inside?”

“But you said you wanted to…”

Erik moved his arm to point something out. Charles followed the movement with his eyes and noticed in the distance a white bandstand that had creepers, sunflowers and vintage lights in each one of the columns and roof.

“But there will not music…”

“So?”

Erik tended his arm to Charles like a gentleman from Jane Austen books. As they settled side by side, ready to walking, Erik turned his head towards Charles ear and whispered:

“Besides, we can play Ten Questions while we’re dancing.”

Charles tried not to shiver.

He took a deep breath and said:

“Okay Lehnsherr, Let's see if your more than just a fine body.”

Charles was not going to be beat at that flirting game.

Then, he started to walk.

**Monday, Columbia, January 25, 2016**

Charles met Erik Lehnsherr at his first year of his genetics program at Columbia in an elective course of Mutants rights. When the professor asked the class about if humans should be allowed to be part, or not, of the next mutant pride parade, Charles, of course, gave his opinion supporting humans participations in mutants pride activities. After he finished talking, Erik literally laughed in Charles face, then he proceeded to explain why allow that human could participate in mutant pride parade would be a mistake. Their argument lasted three hours and, at the end of the class, they were practically screaming at each other.

Charles had never felt so frustrated and attracted to someone at the same.

That day, when he was returning to his home, Charles got surprised by the idea that he couldn’t wait for his next class just to see the metal bender again. He thought that maybe their arguments could ended in a way of flirting and, after some time, both could go out for a drink. However, two days after his encounter with Erik, his life turned three hundred and sixty degrees. Charles dropped college and moved away from the apartment that Sharon Xavier had bought for him.

In the first weeks of his new lifestyle, Charles fantasized to meeting Erik again. But he threw away that thought. At that time, Charles had started to hide and not use his telepathy. There was no way that someone like Erik, a strong supporter of mutant supremacy and mutant pride, could give to someone like Charles, afraid of his powers, a chance of a romantic relationship, of any kind of relationship. Erik would hate the thought of Charles just looking at him with interest.

So he decided to forget the metal bender and continued with his new life.

**Sunday, one fifteen in the morning, November 1, 2020**

When they reached the bandstand Erik made a half reverence and extended his left hand to the mystery guy. The stranger smiled for a second and grabbed Erik’s hand. Then, the mystery guy put his free hand on Erik's left shoulder and the metal bender placed his right hand in the waist point where the guy's dress was tight. It felt good.

They started to dance. After a couple of steps, the guy said:

“So… first question?”

“Will you told me your name?” 

“I don’t think so.”

“Playing hard, are we?”

“Want to keep the mystery.”

“Guess I have to figure out who you are.”

“Scare of the challenge?”

“Not at all.”

The guy laughed and Erik moved a step closer to him.

“Do you studied at Columbia?” 

“No.”

Erik frowned.

But you said we met before…”

“I told you Lehnsherr, it was years ago.” The stranger shrugged.

“Okay. If you don't study, then what do you do in your daily? 

“Oh you know, the normal stuff, a little of worldwide domination plans, scare old lady's in the street at night and, sometimes, I get drunk while playing Mario kart” Erik laughed but gave to the mystery guy a look that demanded a real answer “Alright, you catch me, I work most of the time.”

Interesting.

“Why did you come to the party?” 

“To see my best friend.”

“Ah.”

“Jealous, Jack?”

Erik get a little closer while he answered,

“Don’t insult me, Emily. By the way, why did you chose her as you costume?” 

He noticed a little blush in the guy’s cheeks and Erik used all of his willpower to not bow his head at that moment and kiss it.

“I like dresses and makeup.”

“Oh.”

Even if Erik couldn't' couldn't see his reaction to the sentence, he knew his eyes had got bigger and his mouth had opened a little. A second later, the guy stopped moving and looked him directly in the eyes while asked:

“Do you have a problem with that?” asked the corpse bride.

He sounded harder and the change of tone caught Erik off guard to the point that he didn't say anything for a seconds. Apparently, that was enough answer to the mystery guy and he, in response of Erik silence, started to take away his freckled hand from Erik's shoulder.

Erik, in a reflex act of the loss of the contact, immediately, brought the guy's body closer to the point that their chests and hips were touching. Because of the movement, the freckled hand frozen in the metal bender biceps. Happy again, Erik got closed to Charles ear and whispered:

“Not at all. If you look stunning like this I can't imagine how gorgeous you would look using makeup and the clothes you like every day.”

“Thank you…. next question…”

“What’s your favorite drink?” 

“Tea.”

Erik laughed, then said:

“You know, that’s not what I mean it.”

“I know what you mean but believe me, if I had to choose between drink just apple tea the rest of my life or every kind of alcohols, I would stay with the tea.”

“That’s a shame…”

Then, Erik separated a little of the mystery guy, so he could made him into a turn.

“Why? Are you a coffee purist?”

“In fact I am. But if I don’t know your favorite alcoholic drink, then I can’t bought you one someday.”

“You’re funny…”

“I am?” Erik didn’t like the tone of that sentence.

“Yes, you are. Keep going.”

“Alright… what would you prefer, a salad or pizza?” 

“Pizza. What’s that even a question?”

“Believe me, some people choose salad. I never dated them.”

“Your standards in possible lovers are stunning.” 

They are.”

After finished talking, Erik gave the mystery guy a one not-to-subtle look from head to toe. Charles just rolled his eyes but giggled after a moment.

"Okay Jack, you know I like tea and pizza, another trivial thing do you want to know?"

“Favorite book?”

“The Once and Future King.”

“No way.” Erik made the guy into a turn again.

“Have you read it?”

“It’s also my favorite book.”

Before Erik could asked the next question, the sound of a violin, guitar and a tambourine broke the silence. Charles and Erik looked around and found, above the first chairs near to the bandstand the three floating instruments. They were playing I’ll be by Edwin McCain. For a moment both of them just stared at the objects, then laughed and keep swinging from one side to another.

What’s your favorite band?”

“Probably the Beatles, or Queen. Yours?”

“I like Green day.”

“Of course you like them.”

“Is prejudice what I hear in your voice, Emily?”

“No. Congratulations you got to question ten.”

"Mmm better I ask something special, don't you think?"

“Don't throw away your shot, Erik.”

Erik felt an electricity over his whole body after the mystery guy said his name. So, instead of ask the guy his name again, he said:

"Can I kiss you?"


	4. Thank you and sorry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not published the chapter the day i said it. But here we are, hope you like it.

**Sunday, half past one in the morning, November 1, 2020**

"Can I kiss you?"

After Erik finished the question, Charles pupils dilated and the only thing he could do for a moment was stare. After a couple of seconds, he managed to say:

“Yes.”

Erik dedicated to Charles a smile that made the telepath question how someone like Erik, like steel, could made such a sweetest gesture. It also surprised him that Erik have asked for a kiss instead of just go for it. The metal bender released his hand from his fingers and put it in the back of the telepath's neck.

The hand at Charles waist didn’t move.

At the same time, Charles moved the hand he had on Erik’s left shoulder until it cupped one side of Erik’s face. He placed his other hand in the lower back of the metalbender. When their bodies went to the limit of closeness, Erik placed his forehead on Charles' and he breathed slowly:

“You’re gorgeous.” Erik said, then, they kissed.

They lips clashing felt good, really good. Erik kissed with focus and determination. Every movement of his mouth was designed to make Charles feel good. And Charles, who hadn’t had any kind of intimate contact with someone in four years, since the day that changed everything, melted at Erik’s lips.

He wanted more.

And Erik was giving him the same impression.

So, in least of what so it would be expected, the kiss turned into something dirty, strong and hot. Very hot. Charles didn’t care what Erik could think of him, it had been too long and he missed to be touched, to be wanted. So, when Erik abruptly stopped moving, Charles whined.

“It was too much?” Charles asked, breathless.

“No…I…just…”

Erik stopped looking him in the eye and looked away. Charles followed Erik’s gaze and found that Erik’s Hand was a few inches from touch Charles bare leg, the one peeked between the cut of the dress. From the corner of his eye, Charles noticed a stain of flush in Erik’s face. Provoked not only by the kiss, but also because of shy?

He couldn’t believe it.

“Can I…?” Erik broke the silence without stopped looking the freckled skin.

Perhaps Charles should have said no, but Erik’s surprising shyness, and sweetness, should have be rewarded. So, Charles grabbed Erik’s chin with the same hand that cupped his face early and, before kissing him again, he whispered against the metal bender’s lips a “Yes”. 

Both of them moved in synchronicity until Charles was sit in one of the wood fences between two columns. Charles wrapped his legs around Erik's hips and panted, between the kiss, when Erik stroked the outer part of his thigh.

Conforming the time passed Charles tried to remember himself that he couldn't lose control. He couldn't lose himself in the pleasure. But Erik was there, whispering kind words in German, reminding Charles that, **even if it was only for a moment** , he could be loved, he was worth it, he didn't have to be alone forever and he could find someone, someday.

But when Erik slid his hand to stroke his inner thigh. He lost it.

And the fairytale ended.

**Sunday, one thirty-one in the morning, November 1, 2020**

A flood of affection, attraction and pleasure slide in Erik's mind in a way that, for a couple of seconds, Erik thought it was his own sensations. But meanwhile his hand was ascending through the inner thigh of the mystery guy, the sensation bloomed and Erik knew for sure that his dance partner was, indeed, a mutant.

For the way Emma had showed interest in the mystery guy when he arrived to the party, Erik knew that he must have some kind of psychic ability. But the fact that that the guy had broken his shields in complete silence, shields that Erik had learned to use after LONG SESSIONS of practice with Emma, who was anything but delicate, made Erik walk away several meters from him.

"You’re a telepath?" Erik asked before thinking.

When he saw how the confused, and adorable, expression of the guy turned into a horror one, he knew he screw it. 

It was a truth universally acknowledged, that Erik Lehnsherr was mutant who valued and encouraged mutant pride at all cost. Hell, he even preferred get laid with a mutant that had a visual mutation than with any “Adonis” or “Venus” available.

But after Emma became his best friend and had an horrendous fight with her about how telepaths were discriminated by the same mutant community, Erik’s mentality about the whole Mutant and Proud topic, had changed, a little.

Erik was about to ensure the guy that everything was fine, that he didn't felt uncomfortable with him just surprised, when his mind ran into a detail that didn't fit with the guy’s mutation, so, instead of said the right thing, Erik said:

“But you don’t have blue eyes…”

Erik frowned, it was possible that some telepaths didn't have blue eyes? He liked the Hazel eye color, but a blue shade, in contrast with those full lips, would be...stunning...

“I…”

“You…?”

“I…”

But instead of finished the sentence, the mystery guy, out of nowhere, jumped over the fence, landed with a little of difficulty and, after not lose the balance, started running away. Erik just blinked meanwhile he watched the mystery guy walk away, but before he could stopped him with his powers, he was frozen. After a couple of frustrating seconds a sweet voice spoke on his mind:

_I’m sorry for use my powers on you Erik but… but I… Thank you for a lovely night…_

Nine minutes later, Erik could move again, but his dance partner has disappeared.

He didn't think twice and started looking for the telepath.

**Sunday, one and fifty in the morning, November 1, 2020**

Charles didn't want to use his powers against Erik, but he simply couldn't.

He couldn't stand seeing Erik hating him, despising him for not being a proud mutant. Erik had walked away from him the moment Charles lost control and projected his emotions. Erik had frowned when he realized that Charles had hided his true eyed color. That actions were enough to let him know that everything was over.

So he ran.

He ran the fastest he can until reached to the entrance of the Stark mansion.

When he saw Azazel waiting in front of the fountain that both of them had established as meeting point, Charkes allow himself to relax. Then he ran again.

"Why you didn't answer your phone?" The Russian asked when Charles reached his side.

"It broke. Have you waited long?"

"A couple of minutes."

"I'm sorry. And thank you again for the ride, Azazel."

Azazel was about to say something when someone screamed. Charles turned his head and saw Erik walking through the front door. Why he was there? When the metal bender started to ran towards them, Charles grabbed Azazel arm and said:

“Let’s go.”

“Are you sure? Seems he want to talk to you.”

“Please.”

“Alright then.”

Azazel flapped his tail and, after counting to three, Charles and the Russian mutant were back At Shaw’s bar.

**Sunday, seven minutes to two in the morning, November 1, 2020**

Erik had ran half of the distance between the entrance and the fountain, when the telepath grabbed the red mutant and disappeared. The only witness of their presence there was a red cloud of smoke.

Frustrated, Erik bended the metal of the fountain until he replaced the coral forms into an amorphous mass. Then he laughed. Fine, if the telepath wanted to play hide and seek with him, he was going to do it. Erik Lehnsherr would not surrender without giving a good fight. 

“Just you wait, little telepath,” He said to himself, then walked back to the party.

**Monday, November 02, 2020**

Stephen Strange had seeing a lot of craziness since he started to studied magic and felt in love with Anthony Edward Stark. But nothing of them had prepared him for the...intensity... that was Erik Lehnsherr....

When Stephen arrived at the university that monday, he immediately noticed that all the halls of Columbia has being covered by ads that have the question "Have you seen Emily?" and a detail draw of Charles Xavier in his Corpse Bride dress.

In the lower part of the ads were strips of papers that had a phone number for contact.

What in the world…?

**Tuesday, November 03, 2020**

Stephen was waiting Tony for go to lunch when he saw on his phone screen a notification that he had been added to a WhatsApp, and Facebook, group created by Erik Lehnsherr that had the only propose of "Reunited any information about the Corpse Bride guy that attended Tony Stark Halloween party."

Stephen exited from both groups, however, after he did it, Lehnsherr added him again.

**Wednesday, November 04, 2020**

"Don't lie to my face Stark, you personally made the list of guest. I saw you."

"Don't be stupid Magnets. Yes, I made a list that by the way, was of a hundred people, but the invitation also included a plus one. Your Cinderella could be any one of them or someone who sneaked into my party, you moron."

"I don't believe you Stark."

"That's not my problem, Magnets."

In silence, the metal bender left the lab but, after he crossed the door, a wave of power moved all the metal things in the room and a key landed in Tony’s face. 

“Son of a bitch!!!” Tony screamed.

**Thursday, November 05, 2020**

Tony and Stephen were having a picnic in the soccer field when Emma Frost interrupted an AC/DC song “Just to remember the audience that they could earn thirty dollars if they provide any valid information about Emily's whereabouts."

“Honestly, if Charles wasn't my best friend, I had thrown him at that intense Shark long time ago...” Tony said and then ate a grape. He was lying on tablecloth and his head was resting on Stephen's thigh.

"It would be really bad if Lehnsherr know?" Stephen asked as he ran his fingers over the genie's hair.

Tony remained in silence for a long moment, then he confessed:

"Four years ago, something happened with Charles family that made him resent and being afraid of his telepathy. I can't tell you the details but the whole mess also made Charles decided to end his social life. I will not push him to recover that part of his life, even if I think that he and Lehnsherr could be great couple, despite how creepy that sounds… Charles has to take that initiative by himself."

“You also noticed, eh?”

“What?”

“That they had chemistry.”

“Oh yeah, definitely. They were so dragged into each other that they didn’t noticed us spying on them. I didn’t know you could summon instruments and made them play. That was a nice touch to the atmosphere.”

“The way they were looking at each other… It remained me of us.”

“Awn. You’re such a romantic.”

“Shut up, Antony.”

“Made me, Vincent.”

Stephen did it, with a lot of kisses. After a couple of minutes, he moved away to take air, then he said:

"At this rhythm, Lehnsherr could find Xavier, no matter if he is ready or not."

“If that happends, will you defend me when he discover that I knew who Emily was?”

“Always.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
